


Life is not a Movie but You Swept Me Off my Feet

by Kenoa



Series: Your Love is my Vice [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Comfort, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Mental Health Issues, References to Depression, Romance, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 10:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenoa/pseuds/Kenoa
Summary: It was the android's first time seeing the big screen. They had already shared many movie nights cuddled together on the couch, but they had never actually gone out to see a movie. A new animated movie had just been released and, being a sequel to one the pair had already seen at home, Nines had been interested.





	Life is not a Movie but You Swept Me Off my Feet

**Author's Note:**

> _Warning: minor references to depression and mental health instability. Please be safe at all times._  
> 
> Hi!!! Once again, thank you all for reading, kudoing and commenting my stories, I'm so happy!
> 
> I must confess I'm not entirely pleased with how this one turned out, but I hope it is still enjoyable <3  
>   
> I also have a [Tumblr](https://kenoa-ajisai-no-niwa.tumblr.com/), I'd love to chat with you :D  
> 

Gavin hadn't been to the movies in ages. He really couldn't remember the last time he went to the cinema, much less to see which movie. Today he was going with his boyfriend.  
  
It was the android's first time seeing the big screen. They had already shared many movie nights cuddled together on the couch, but they had never actually gone out to see a movie. A new animated movie had just been released and, being a sequel to one the pair had already seen at home, Nines had been interested.  
  
If Gavin was to be true with himself, he didn't really feel the need to go out and see the movie. He was perfectly content with waiting for the movie to be home released and watching it, yet again, while cuddling with the love of his life. However, he would never deny this to his lover, so they went.  
  
Nines had gone the whole nine yards: he checked the seats a few days prior, he bought the tickets online and ushered them to leave the house with plenty of time to get there before the movie started. Which wasn't really that necessary, as the commercials lasted for a good whole 20 minutes before the actual movie started.  
  
But it was ok. Believe it or not, Gavin was a good boyfriend. It might seem like he didn't put in any effort, but the android knew better. He knew what happened inside his human's head, how much his mind ached, and how destructive he could feel about himself. The detective treated him well, always worried about him even if he didn't have the strength to take care of himself. Going out with him was a big act of love on its own, and Nines felt his thirium pump flutter, grateful for Gavin's love and their connection, the best thing he would ever have in his life.  
  
The movie theater entrance was full with humans and androids alike, all lining to buy tickets for the afternoon sessions. Being the weekend, it was natural to be that busy, and it was one of the main reasons why Nines had previously bought the tickets online. Getting through the ticket gates, his eyes flashed towards the snacks' booth. Gavin caught notice of it.  
  
“If you want to, you can buy something.”  
  
“But... What about you? You just had lunch...” Nines frowned.  
  
“Haha, babe, it's ok. You don't need to buy anything for me, although I won't say no to a snack too.” He pressed a light kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. “Go on, I'll wait here for you.”  
  
Nines smiled openly and, with a quick hug to his small human, he went to look at the menu. Upon reading it, he was actually amazed. They stocked human-android safe food. He had already heard about it, but didn't expect it to be as widespread as to be available at the cinema. Nines felt a burst of emotion, at being truly able to share the movie experience with his husband-to-be.  
  
Buying a popcorn box filled with rainbow coloured popcorn to share , and a large soda, Nines got back to Gavin. Gavin smirked and looked a little puzzled at his boyfriend.  
  
“Is that...?”  
  
“Yes.” Gavin could see that Nines was excited, happy, and couldn't help looking at him completely love smitten. He offered to take the soda and linked his other hand with the taller brunet's.  
  


* * *

  
  
Once inside the room, they found their seats, right at the back. Nines had asked Gavin about the ' _most efficient location_ ', and Gavin had told him that right at the middle, in the back, was perfect. With the android being so tall it proved to be a good choice.  
  
The commercials were dragging on, and Gavin was getting antsy. Reaching toward his boyfriend's hand, Nines held it while circling his thumb in soothing circles. He always knew how to ground Gavin.  
  
Movie finally starting, Nines gazed, eyes open wide. The colourful images filling the screen, and the reverberating sound had him in a trance. Gavin couldn't stop himself from staring and smiling fondly at the android's innocent and childlike amazement. Nines obviously understood the phenomena, however the sensory feed had him in a trance. After all, it was his first movie on a big screen. In that moment, Gavin felt a rush of warmth and happiness for the owner of his heart.  
  
Gavin was the first to taste the popcorn. It didn't taste any different than the 'common' ones he had ate in his lifespan, but he guessed that was the real achievement. Being able to turn the snack safe for _all_ _people_. He kept munching on the colourful popcorn throughout the movie, however, Nines was so hooked on the experience he even forgot about the snack. This prompted the detective to offer him popcorn, all the while grazing fingertips on smooth lips. Their eyes locked on each other and fond smiles were exchanged.  
  
An explosion of taste settled through Nines' processors. His HUD filled with the composing elements of the popcorn, and he was positively taken aback. He never thought it'd taste so sweet, crunchy and light. A giddiness overpowered his systems, happiness and relaxation altogether. Gavin knew the android too well and, watching intently, was able to catch all of the minute reactions of his partner. He gladly kept on with his _task_ , really, he'd do anything for Nines.  
  
Nines was _awwing_ , sighing and smiling all through the movie. Coincidentally, at a particularly heartwarming scene, Gavin couldn't prevent himself from sniffling and and letting some tears drop. He'd deny it until the day he'd die, but he was really a big softie, who just loved heartwarming moments and emotional scenes. Nines was of course aware of that, and just loved how his rugged boyfriend was secretly the sweetest. Not even Tina knew. This was theirs, a secret he'd been allowed into.  
  
Nines caressed Gavin's cheek, clearing the tears away.  
  
“They're just so cute, Nines...”  
  
He kept his rhythmic ministrations, hint of a smile. “Yeah love, I know...”  
  


* * *

  
  
Soon, the movie came to an end. Both lovers stood and trekked outside, fingers interlaced. The android stopped, making the detective turn towards him.  
  
“Gavin, thank you for accompanying me... It was a... rather amazing first experience, and there's no one else I'd wish to share it with. I want all of my firsts to be with you.” Pulling Gavin gently flush to his body, strong and steady arms surrounded the smaller man.  
  
Nudging his head onto Nines' neck, Gavin peppered fluttering kisses. “No, tin can, thank _you_ for bringing me, and allowing me to share everything in life with you. I love you. Thank you for always being by my side, and not giving up on me...”  
  
“Never, my love. Never.”  
  
A last kiss was shared between rosy and tan lips, eskimo kisses following. With that, Nines took his soulmate home. Their fingers never left each other's.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I got a [Tumblr](https://kenoa-ajisai-no-niwa.tumblr.com/)! Not too much there yet but come say hi!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos warm my heart <3333333333333


End file.
